


Nine Minutes

by NHarmonic



Series: Whitebeard Pirates [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Marineford but Modern, Modern AU, Paramedic!Ace, Paramedic!Marco, Paramedic!Thatch, Thatch lives, Whitebeard Family, emergency services
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Or rather 8 minutes, and 59 seconds yoi. That’s how long my brothers and I have to get to you and save your life. I’d never imagined those nine minutes would mean so much.





	Nine Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Modern AU with Whitebeards being Emergency Response; 911 Operators, Paramedics, Firefighters, Police, Search and Rescue, and everything else needed. Not that I’ll involve all of those but you get what I mean. Paramedics Thatch, Marco, and Ace.

“The  _ First Division _ is ship shape boys,” Fossa, their mechanic, said, wiping his oil covered hands.

“Thank goodness,” Ace said in relief, hugging the back of their ambulance.

“I was worried it’d be worse,” Thatch, the driver, agreed, patting the vehicle’s hood.

“Nah yoi; our baby can handle anything,” Marco chuckled, then looked at Ace. “Don’t you have to go now Ace?”

“Yea,” Ace nodded, pulling away. He looked at his brothers in worry. “Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?”

“We’ll be fine, little brother,” Thatch laughed, ruffling the other’s hair. “Haruta is more than happy to replace you while you go to your brother’s graduation.”

Marco snorted in amusement. “I still can’t believe that kid finished high school, yoi,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Shows what hard work can do!” Ace beamed.

“And three hours of tutoring every night,” Marco huffed.

“We’ll forget that part,” Ace said, then turned to the lockers. “Anyways, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Don’t forget pictures!” Thatch called.

**~?~?~?~**

It was quiet, calm almost, in the hangar where the vehicles are parked. The commanders, rather Captain Whitebeard’s most experienced sons, were sitting around, playing games, watching TV, eating, all relaxing in the event that an emergency was called. There was no reason to be tense or weary, and yet Marco was. 

It was too quiet. Too calm. No one has been called out in the last half hour since Ace left. Hell, it was so peaceful, Izou, their high strung 911 operator, was even firing his nails! 

Marco was worried. This was the calm before the storm. It had to be.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Everyone went to action.

“We have a motorcycle collision in front of Marineford incorporated!” Izou barked over the intercom, typing furiously. “First and second division, Fire Squad 2, cars 3 and 7, go with!”

“Right!”

This was it. There was no hesitation as every moved to do what was needed. The firefighters suited up, the police ran for their cars, the six paramedics pulled out their bags. It could only be described as organized chaos as the workers ran between cars, supplying materials, opening the garages, clearing the way.

The  _ First Division _ was out first, followed by one of the squad cars, carrying Jozu and Vista. Marco was on the radio, Haruta in the back, preparing for their patient. Thatch was on the wheel; their best driver, he easily moved through traffic to their destination.

Silently, Marco began the countdown. 8 minutes and 59 seconds. Nine minutes. Nine minutes was all they had to get to their patient. Nine minutes could decide if this person would live or die. Nine minutes for them to get there, try to save their life, and get them to the hospital. 

This was a normal, everyday thought, one Marco lived by, knowing he was a catalyst for someone’s life. It was a guilty rush, he loved the adrenaline. It was either love it or be crushed by it every time they were late.

“Eta three minutes yoi,” Marco said into the radio.

_ “Copy,” _ Izou replied, then;  _ “Marco…” _

Marco instantly tensed. “Izou?”

_ “It's- It’s Ace.” _

They froze for a moment, before Thatch put the pedal to the metal, the cop car behind them instantly revving up to be in front.

“What?” Marco asked dangerously.

_ “Witnesses got an ID,” _ Izou said shakily,  _  “It’s Luffy and Ace.” _

“Then we should be fine,” Haruta interjected hopefully, taking the radio. “Ace knows how to save himself. We’re just a formality. We'll be laughing about this tomorrow.”

…

“Izou,” Marco said.

_ “It’s bad guys,” _ Izou whispered.  _ “They say he unconscious… and-.” _

“We’re here!” Thatch barked, slamming on the breaks.

Instantly they were out. Haruta got the stretcher. Marco grabbed the bag. Thatch was forced to stay put, ready to leave when his brothers were done.

There was screaming, and smoke, fire, and pain. Everything was background noise as Marco and Haruta ran through the crowd that was circled around the incident.

“Ace!” Haruta shouted.

“ACE!”

“Vista get Luffy!” Marco said.

“Right!” 

“Give us room people!” Jozu shouted, waving people off.

“Nothing to see here!” shouted Kingdew, leaving his squad car.

“Let us through people!” Blameco announced, following.

“This is a dangerous place, leave quickly!” Namur shouted while his fellow fighters got to the motorcycle and truck.

“Ace yoi,” Marco said, scrambling as he worked.

“Ace! Ace!” Luffy screamed desperately, trying to escape Vista’s grip.

“Ace, you with me yoi?” Marco asked.

“...Marco,” Ace whispered, blood over his face.

“Ace,” Haruta rushed.

“Calm down Haruta,” Marco commanded. “Ace needs level headed people working on him.”

It wasn’t good. There was a hole in Ace’s chest. Off to the side, Marco noted the pipe that must have gone through the man he considered his brother but he ignored it. Ace was breathing, but barely. It was clear his heart had been punctured. 

Marco stared for a moment. It was hopeless.

“Vista, let him go yoi,” Marco said quietly.

“What?” Haruta asked in horror.

Luffy was released, running to his brother. “Ace! Ace!” he begged, hands hovering over his brother.

Ace smiled. “Luffy,” he whispered.

Tears were streaming down his brother’s face, as well as the emergency workers he called his family. They continued to work, even if it was in vain, as their youngest brother had his final moments.

“Ace yoi,” Marco whispered, ignoring his tears. “We're here.”

Ace coughed, gasping a little. “Tell… everyone,” he rasped, “Thank you… for loving… me.”

Marco didn’t bother to rebuttal, and he gripped Haruta’s arm so he wouldn’t either. “I will yoi,” he said instead.

“Ace! ACE!”

Nine minutes. Marco never thought those nine minutes would mean so much to him.

**Author's Note:**

> End.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> It didn’t occur to me that if I was doing a Modern AU, Thatch should be dead as well, but I forgot. Oops.   
> Anyways, till next time,  
> Ja ne~!


End file.
